


Predator

by Cothurnal



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cothurnal/pseuds/Cothurnal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t realize he was staring at her, too busy with his own thoughts. She’s got this look on her face like she’s just waiting for him to yell at her. He’d hate to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

> All these years of reading fanfiction and I've been too scared to post my own work to the internet, even anonymously. I know, I think it's sad too.
> 
> **Spoilers** for, let's say, up to chapter 71. If you've read up to that or past it, you won't find anything shocking here. Admittedly, I've only _read_ up to chapter 71, so some of what's in here may be incorrect. 
> 
> Rating for Semimaru's internal monologue cursing. It's better to be safe than sorry.

Semimaru loves his mom. Even though the old hag drank and brought men home at all hours of the night and sold him to the government, he still loves her. He’d like to think that she knew he was strong enough to make it in the future, that maybe he’d even have a better life. That’s what he’d like to think, but he knows that bitch well enough to be sure all she was thinking about was clothes and booze when she sealed the deal. It doesn’t matter anymore though. She’s dead and even if he could change that, he wouldn’t. She’d hate this place.

Him though- he doesn’t mind the future. It’s true that he could do without the arbitrary weather patterns and the giant motherfucking bugs. Hell, he could’ve never met Team Fall and it’d be no skin off his back. But it’s not all bad. Semimaru didn’t have anyone he’d call a friend in the past. Occasionally him and some other guys would get drunk and try to pick up girls, but he sure wouldn’t want those losers with him now. Arashi’s goody-goody bull still pisses him off from time to time, sure. When it comes down to it though, he knows Arashi’s got his back. He’s not sure he’d call Arashi a friend, but Arashi won’t pussy out when Semimaru needs him, either. Sometimes he thinks it would’ve been nice to have a guy like Arashi around when he was a kid, but then he starts whining about his dead girlfriend and Semimaru changes his mind. If it wasn’t life or death, he doesn’t think he could stand being around a guy that whipped.

Natsu though, she’s the most fun he’s had in a long time. He teases her a little and the kid looks like she’ll pass out. It was frustrating at first, her being such a pushover. Honestly, it reminded him of himself when he was a kid. Except he didn’t take that shit, and he’s better off for it. When he thinks about that and sees the stupid, vacant look on her face, he can’t help but bully her a little. They’ve got bigger things to worry about out here than who doesn’t like who. She should just get over it and speak her mind, and save her energy for surviving. Natsu’s gotten ballsier lately, he’ll admit. She looks him in the eyes when she speaks to him, and when he calls her a moron her cheeks puff up like she’s got a bone to pick. And man, was he impressed when she hid Hana’s letter. About time she’s honest with herself. She should just admit that she’s got a thing for Arashi, and yeah, she was hoping his girlfriend had kicked the bucket. 

Still, Semimaru thinks it’s a waste. Natsu should be with a guy that doesn’t make her feel like she needs to be such a perfect little do-gooder all the time. She should be with a guy that’d show her how to live her life however the fuck she wants.

It’s not like he’s into the kid, or anything. But they are some of the last people on Earth, so chances are they’ll be in each other’s company for quite some time. He doesn’t want to be stuck on Earth with the same dopey, boring girl he met on the water that night. 

He sees Natsu now, intensely focused on weaving another basket, and wonders why her parents would have ever let a kid like that be sent to live in an unknown future. A scrawny 16 year old girl who left school because she got her feelings hurt wouldn’t have been his first choice for someone to survive and help repopulate the New World. Her folks were kidding themselves if they seriously thought she’d make it in the future. Yet here she was, eyebrows furrowed, weaving like hell. Alive. And it’s not like she’s been a burden the whole time, either. She tries hard, though she messes up more often than not. But Semimaru can respect that. Did her parents know she just needed someone to push her along? Did they expect the batshit crazy kinds of predators they’d run into? Did she, in spite of it all, still miss them like he missed his old lady?

It makes him sad, just a bit. He hates to admit it, but he’s got a soft spot for Natsu. He hopes that she didn’t give a rat’s ass about her family, because there’s nothing he can do to fix it if she wishes she were with them.

“Semimaru-san?”

He didn’t realize he was staring at her, too busy with his own thoughts. She’s got this look on her face like she’s just waiting for him to yell at her. He’d hate to disappoint.

“What the hell are you doing? You think it’s fine for you to slack off?”

“N-no!” She says. 

“Then what? You wanna jump my bones? I don’t think I could get it up if I had to look at such a flat chest.”

Natsu flushes in embarrassment and starts weaving faster than ever. Arashi’s cooking but stops to give him a stern look and to tell him he’s the one who’s been slacking off. Botan rolls her eyes but doesn’t look up from the anatomy book she’s reading. Fuck ‘em. He’s not here to make them happy.

He steals a quick look at Natsu. Her face is still red but she doesn’t look like she’s going to cry. She might have, in the past. Maybe she’s getting used to him. Maybe she’s just toughened up. Either way, he hopes she still blushes like that years from now. He won’t like it if he doesn’t have any effect on her. Semimaru wants to bully her for as long as he can.

Wherever they are now, her parents shouldn’t worry. There’s only one predator Natsu’s got to worry about, and that’s him.


End file.
